


Acquaintances

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Other, Reluctant Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @theroguedreamer:Heyy! Can I request an imagine of the reader starting off as awkward acquaintances with Ciri to becoming close friends and slowly realising their feelings for each other over time despite the reader being in denial of their emotions due to their past circumstances or upbringing? Thanks!





	Acquaintances

The first day was extremely awkward. You both needed each other, so you were kind of stuck together. 

Ciri kept throwing subtle glances at you, almost like she wanted to keep track of where you were. Almost like she wanted to know every step you made. As though she was wary of you. And you didn’t really blame her, you were wary of her as well. 

“Look” Ciri stopped walking and turned around to be face to face with you. “I know we need each other, but as soon as business is over, we’ll part away” 

“Oh, great” You replied, sarcastically, causing her to roll her eyes at you. “I actually thought you were going to say ‘I don’t like you and you don’t like me’. Nice dodge” 

A light chuckle escaped from Ciri’s lips, but she recovered quickly and assumed that serious and neutral expression she always carried. 

“Glad that we agree on something” With that, she continued walking.

“About the dodge or about the fact that we don’t like each other?” You asked her loud and clear to make sure she heard.

“Yes” Ciri looked over her shoulder to you, and you caught a glimpse of a smile that, you could have sworn, spread to her green eyes.

You smiled a little yourself, walking along the path and following Ciri, who had proclaimed herself the unofficial boss. Not that you were gonna let her.

*

The first month was very different from what you had imagined. There you were, fighting alongside Ciri and finding yourselves sneaking glances to each other whenever you had a break, just to check on the other. 

“Ah!” You screamed out in pain when the sowrd’s blade pierced your skin through your shirt. “You bastard!” 

With that, you finished your opponent with a quick and masterful movement of your own sword, charged with all the fury that wound triggered within you. The rest of them ran away, scared by your fierceness as well as Ciri’s. 

“Hey” She turned around to take a good look at you. “You okay?” 

“Just a scratch” It stung like hell, but you took importance out of it because it was a superficial wound anyway. 

“I knew I would have to save your ass sooner or later” Ciri’s expression didn’t change from her neutral one as she picked up some bandages from her small bag and began covering your wound.

“Excuse me, but I saved my own ass” You said, holding your sword up as demonstration. “They scattered like cowards”

“But you got hurt” Ciri smirked at you for a moment before getting back to bandaging you. “So who’s really right here?” 

“Obviously me, always am”

“You’re not, that’s what makes you so obnoxious” 

“Right back at you” 

“Shut up” She was still smirking as she tightly tied the bandage, perhaps a little too tight to tease you. “And you’re welcome” 

“We’ve saved each other’s asses, let’s leave it at that” You pushed her a little as you continued your path like you hadn’t been interrupted by bandits. 

*

One year had passed since you first met for ‘business’, because you were stuck together. But you went from acquaintances to friends to… maybe something else.

You stared at Ciri, furrowing your brow in concern as you watched how she clutched her head. Things were moving too fast for your liking, mainly because you were so confused.

“I can’t do it” Ciri gritted her teeth in frustration, letting her arms fall limply to her sides.

“You’ll get the hang of your powers eventually” You reassured her, still overwhelmed by the fact that she had any to start with. “Don’t you dare give up”

Her piercing green eyes focused on me as she placed a hand on her hip and stared at me with resolution. 

“You still believe in me, Y/N?” 

“Yeah! Always have, always will”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I need you” You said that without thinking, just speaking your mind, being completely honest and letting your genuine emotions to come through. But the smug look she gave you flustered you, so you felt forced to correct yourself. “I… need you to… to do it, otherwise we’re gonna have it rough”

“You need me, is it?” Ciri showed you one of her usual smirks. “To do something, not because you care about me” 

You frowned, catching a very subtle flirting tone. Ciri cocked an eyebrow in what you thought was an encouraging and friendly gesture. 

“Totally” You rolled your eyes at her and crossed your arms in annoyance like you did many times to show your determination. “I actually hate you, but you know… since we’re stuck together still”

“Yeah, what a pain”

“Me or the situation?”

“Both” 

Ciri grinned, but began walking so you left the forest you had been practicing in. Or trying to get her to learn how to control her powers. 

“C’mon, Y/N” Ciri slapped you in the butt, but then left a peck on your cheek. She did it so casually, like nothing had happened. 

You watched her in shock at first, until you grew annoyed at her smug look. Then you chuckled and pushed her as you caught up with her.

For the moment, you prefered to hide behind the teasing and fond insults. You obviously had feelings for each other, no matter how much you tried to deny it. But for the moment, you weren’t ready to admit it out loud.


End file.
